exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Den Anfan
Gabriel Den Anfan is the son of Ragnar Den Anfan and Linda Nomos and an independent agent. Story Shaking Foundations Born of Ragnar and Linda, Gabriel's mixed blood caused Linda to die as childbirth, and sealed away his own magical potential. In order to awaken it, his father forcibly implanted him with an Armatus containing Aion's essence. Then, in order to train Gabriel, Ragnar subjected him to training simulations, evaluating his aptitudes as he constructed situations to constantly test the limits of Gabriel's armatization. However, eventually, Gabriel began realizing that his life was a charade, with the true nature of his birth hidden from him, and his entire life fabricated in order for him to adapt to his Armatus and become worthy of the name Den Anfan. This realization would deeply hamper his ability to trust anyone, and eventually prompted him to leave the Den Anfan Corporation and instead serve as a mercenary. Cheshire Agent Gabriel was eventually hired by Lily Evershire where he participated in several missions, helping people with finding refuge in the Cheshire Corporation - among which Alex Spencer and Dorothee McDaniels herself. Eventually however, the Cheshire Corporation was sent to the Empty Realm, but this did not deter Gabriel from performing his task. Gabriel was eventually sent to save Pepper Simmons from her dimension crumbling - then, Gabriel was intercepted by Ragnar who sought to stop him and bring him back home, but Gabriel and Pepper eventually overpowered him, then returned to what was now the Cheshire Isle. They would eventually be joined by their Future Child, Honorine Den Anfan. Mending Time Gabriel however was eventually unable to overcome the strain placed on his body by the use of Armatus, his body beginning to degrade and suffer from multiple failures. As death seemed unavoidable, Gabriel shattered his Armatus, which resulted in the resurrection of Aion due to Gabriel's Nomos blood awakening. Aion healed Gabriel and, forgiving him, ended up staying with him, still blessing him with powers. Appearance Gabriel is a smiling hazel-haired man with brown eyes and thin glasses, dressed in a clean white coat, quite similar to many Den Anfan agents. His appearance changes upon donning the Armatus, progressively turning into a black armor with silver and blue outlines as cogs invade his body. Personality Due to his past experiences, Gabriel has trouble forming bonds of trust with others - shutting himself off with a gentle smile and acting subserviently to others, showing constant, artificial optimism and protecting others from harm, as an archetypal hero. However, behind the glass-thin facade, Gabriel helps others because it gives him a reason to keep going - to devote himself to another and forget about himself. Obsessively altruistic, it can be said that Gabriel refuses another's help because he doesn't believe that others could genuinely help him - he willingly chooses even his closest bonds to be one-sided, by fear of disappointment and betrayal. Only with his new-found family does Gabriel manage to show a somewhat more personal side - and even then, rarely does he attempt to show discomfort or voice a personal opinion. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Gabriel, as a descendant of the Titan Hyperion, is a formidable fighter even without using any powers. Although not as resilient as his father, he is still able to use his cell-damaging Armatus consistently, and possesses impressive strength and speed with his signature weapons, the double blades and gun. * Field Expertise: Gabriel possesses a doctorate in quantum physics. * Armatus - Zeit: Gabriel tied himself through his Armatus to Aion, Great Spirit of Time, and can armatize to grant himself control over time. This reinforces his body, allows him to slow or stop time, alter gravity, constantly regenerates him and grants him even more powers - at the cost of his health being quickly drained afterwards. * Summon Mastery: After making a more formal pact with Aion, Gabriel is now able to summon her at will. Storylines * Final Fantasy Veritas XIII features him. * New Age Dawning features him as a central protagonist. * Memoria Valkyrie also features him. Trivia * Gabriel's name is that of an angel, meaning "God is my Strength" - somewhat fitting considering that Gabriel's powers are fueled by a Deity imprisoned in his body. * He has a passion for cooking, bakery in particular. * His theme song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, as covered by Boyce Avenue. Category:Character Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Fabula Nova Category:Interra Category:Den Anfan Category:Nomos